An Interesting Ferry Ride
by Fahziz - The Flying Pikachu
Summary: Ash has finally done it, he has become the Pokemon Master. He hasn't seen his friends in 8 months with so much training, so he decides to travel to Petalburg to see May, but a certain somebody stops his adventure, somebody he'll be with forever. Please R&R, if you don't like it, let me know what you would change in it.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY POKEMON CHARACTERS.**

Ash was sitting in his room, on his bed, with his best friend, Pikachu. He was thrilled, and happy. He even shed tears,

and so did Pikachu. They finally did it. Ash has become the worlds greatest pokemon master. He gets challenged every so often, but he always wins. He hasn't seen any of his friends for at least 8 months. He has been training hard, and he hardly can't sleep, because he is seeing his friends for the first time in a while. 18 year old, Ash Ketchum,the worlds greatest Pokemon Master, is now finished with his journies. His next stop in the morning, is to head to Petalburg Cuty, to meet May there, hopefully at her house, or the gym. Normans been asking him for a rebattle, and Pikachus hyped up. Norman's Pokemon have gotten a whole lot stronger,but Ash is stronger then any trainer in the world.

He crawled under his bed covers, and fell asleep, as well as Pikachu did, and they slept peacefully all night.

In the morning, Ash leaped out of bed, and got ready to bolt to the ferry. He wasn't late, because he had bad experiences with time dates. Him and Pikachu were on the ferry within 5 minutes, and were the first ones to get on. They walked over to the plush-like seats where the tables were. He took his off his backpack, and removed the Pokemon Food he made last night. He thanked Brock so much for teaching him the recipe. He let out all of his Pokemon, which included Torkoal,Charizard,Glalie,Bayleef,and Corphish. He gave them all their own bowl of Pokemon food. They all enjoyed it, and were all eating thoroughly.

After about 20 minutes on the ferry, Ash returned all of his Pokemon that wanted back inside of their Pokeballs. The only Pokemon that stayed out of their pokeballs, were Torkoal and of course, Pikachu. They all relaxed, and started to look into the past, reminiscing about great events. 5 minutes later, Iris walked into the ferry! Ash was completely surprised, because she didn't live, or wasn't visiting Pallet Town, at least, not that he knew of. She ran over to Ash, in amazement. She hasn't seen him in 8 months, and she was very surprised.

"Ash?!" she yelled across the room, ash she was running towards him. Ash stood up and they started talking.

"Where have you been all this time? The news on T.V showed you were claimed the rightful Pokemon Master Of The World! Why didn't you tell me, or your friends?" she said.

"Well, I have been...busy." he responded.

"What do you mean busy?" she asked.

"I've been training, and battling the trainers that I have to battle, and then, I became the master." he explained,trying to say it faster.

"Well, can't we spend the day together? Where are you going in Hoenn?" she asked.

"I'm heading to Petalburg City, to see May." he answered.

"Can I come with you? I just want to spend some time with, my best friend." she asked.

"Yeah, sure!" he gladly replied.

She walked over, and sat next to him, and Torkoal was ready to go back into his pokeball. Ash returned him, and Pikachu started to fall asleep on the other side of the seat. She started to feel more for Ash, she didn't know this feeling, it was new to her, it was, love. She quickly tried to shrug away this feeling, but it engulfed her. She jut sat there looking at him,imagining what it would be like if they were together. While she was off in her own land Ash was starting to relax, and lay down on the seats. He started to drift o0ff until Iris spoke to him.

"So, Ash, how does it feel being the greatest master in the world?" he asked him.

"It feels great, just...catching them all, and...Its all amazing" he explained.

"You stuttered for a bit, are you feeling ok?" she said worriedly.

"Its just-Na, never mind." he said, trying to dodge the truth.

She was getting a little irritated, because he didn't tell her what was going on. She crept in closer to him, and leaned in closer to his face. He had a flabbergasted expression, and crawled back next to Pikachu.

"Why won't you tell me?" she asked.

"Why are you so close to me?" he asked,ignoring her question.

"Well, I want to know whats bothering you, and I thought I could tickle it out of you!" she said, loudly at the end. She was tickling him, and obviously, he was laughing very hard. He couldn't stop, but whenever he got a breath, he begged her to stop. After about 40 seconds of laughter, she finnaly subsided, and Ash was ready to tell her. She sat down next to him,closer then before.

"So tell me, what is bothering you so much?" she asked eagerly. He seemed uncomfortable, telling her, whatever it is he was holding in that made him act weird. He showed signs of it, moving around,shifting,moving away farther and stuttering.

"you can tell me anything Ash, I am your best friend, aren't I?" she said,softly.

"yeah,you are its just," he let out big sigh.

"Look, my mom and I were speaking earlier when I left, and I, need a female companion in my life. I didn't understand her until she showed me some of her old pictures from the past. She taught me the whole bundle of-" he explained, but was cut off by Iris.

"Then why don't you try looking for one?" she asked. Ash layed down and relaxed himself, to talk, and just settle down. Iris started to suddenly crawl over him, as she was getting ready to lay down next to him.

"Iris, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm just, cold, and was wondering if you could cuddle with me." she replied. Ash had a flabbergasted expression, bigger then any he has had, ever in his life.

"WHAT?" he said loudly.

"Just settle down, it will all be ok, just-

"Look, Iris-" he tried to say. He was cut off by Iris kissing him, and he knew right then and there, he found his female companion.


End file.
